


What a Feelin'

by prettyoddtrohley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddtrohley/pseuds/prettyoddtrohley
Summary: Bucky loses a bet against his sister Becca. She makes him get a pedicure with her and basically ends up getting a hot guy rubbing his feet?





	What a Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Savannah for giving me this plot and I hope I did it justice 
> 
>  
> 
> ps I love you biTch....I ain't never gonna stop loving you....biiiitch

Becca and Bucky Barnes were in Becca's apartment. What was some friendly matches of Mario kart, turned into something very serious: a bet.

"Alright last round. If you win on rainbow road then you can make me do whatever you want." Becca said to Bucky.

He raised his eyebrows in question. "And if you win?"

Rebecca put her finger on her chin, thinking of something she could make her brother do. Finally, a thought came to her head.

"You have to come with me to get a pedicure." She sent a wicked smile Bucky's way.

Becca was aware of her brother liking men as well as women and knew that getting her hot pedicurist to do Bucky's feet would definitely get a rise out of him.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but accepted the challenge. "Deal. But you know I'm the best at rainbow road."

The brunette had no doubt that he would be the one making Becca do something incredibly embarrassing. He was a legend at rainbow road, so Becca would've had to do some major practicing of she wanted to be as good as Bucky.

He wasn't aware, but Becca had been practicing. She was sick and tired of her brother always complaining that he would never find love because he's "too much to deal with" or "too depressing" and "has too many sad memes on his phone". And she also knew that Bucky wouldn't willingly go out with someone Becca handed to him, he had to do it himself.

"Yeah James, I know." Becca smirked and readied her controlled up.

During this competitive match, there were more than a few cuss words thrown about and lots of heavy sighs. But in the end, there was only one winner.

And the winner was Becca.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Bucky yelled and threw down his controller.

Becca cheered in delight at her brother's dismay. "Well at least it'll be on my feet where close to no one will see." Bucky sighed.

\--

"Can we have two pedicure please Julie?" Becca asked the sweet brunette girl at the counter of the mani/pedi place.

Bucky also watched as his sister leaned in to whisper something to the lady. When she leaned back, Becca gave her brother a wink and saw the counter lady grinning widely at him. Then Julie turned around to, most likely, gather some people to work on their feet.

It was safe to say Bucky had no idea what Becca had planned, but he knew it probably wasn't good.

"Alright, if you could sit down here please. Two of our pedicurists will be with you soon." Julie announced, giving them a smile and walking away.

Though Bucky didn't notice as he was talking with Becca, a very attractive man his age walked up to sit at Bucky's station. The brunette boy looked up and his mouth immediately went dry.

This was probably the hottest guy he had seen...well, ever. He had his golden blond hair brushed perfectly to the side with piercing blue eyes. A jaw that could cut a baseball in half, shoulders too wide to fit through a door, and legs for miles.

Bucky thought he was in love.

"Hey I'm Steve." The hot guy, now named Steve, announced as he filled up the foot tub with warm water.

"H-Hello." Bucky said in a high pitched voice.

Steve looked up at him and grinned. Bucky suddenly felt weak as he looked into Steve's gorgeous eyes. He couldn't believe this man is, like, interacting with his feet.

Bucky looked over to Becca just to find her staring devilishly back at him. "You're dead." he mouthed to her.

"So what's your name?" Steve asked. He was rubbing Bucky's foot with some kind of rock looking thing and it tickled very badly.

"U-Um, James but I go by Bucky." He replied, trying not to giggle as his feet were being rubbed.

"Bucky? Never heard that one before." Steve flashed a smile his way again. "I've also never had such an attractive guy come in here before, though we don't get a lot of guys."

This time Steve didn't look up, but Bucky swore he saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. 'And suddenly I've lost my pants,' Bucky thought shaking his head.

Becca's head whipped around at him. "What?" her and Steve both said at the same time.

"What? Oh nothing." Bucky said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake of literally thinking out loud.

Steve just nodded and looked back down at the work he was doing on Bucky's feet. Bucky looked over at his sister, watching her attempt to stop laughing. He rolled his eyes and turned on his phone, trying to distract his thoughts of Steve.

Until he began making conversation, that is.

"So Bucky, what do you do for a living?" Steve asked, now rubbing lotion on Bucky's legs. He felt as if he should have shaved or something because he had a lot of hair on those legs.

"O-oh! I, uh, I actually work at Stark Industries." He stated, willing himself not to blush.

"Really? Wow that's awesome." Steve shot him a quick wink.

"Eh I guess you could say that." Bucky shrugged, his face feeling crimson.

Becca took this time to cut in on their conversation. "Oh shut up, James. Steve, I swear Bucky is too modest sometimes. He's really great at building and designing things. Oh, by the way Steve here is an artist himself actually."

"Really, huh?" Bucky smirked. He could bring in the charm too.

Steve blushed a little at the mention of his artistic abilities. "Yeah I dabble here and there. I paint sometimes on the weekend." The blond man shrugged.

"Welp, you're all done. Unless you'd like me to paint your toenails or something." Steve announced, sitting back in his chair.

Bucky shook his head in reply, "Nah I think I'm good for now. But your number would be nice." He winked at Steve and saw his face turn pink.

Who's the charmer now, huh?

Becca looked over at Bucky with her jaw to the floor. She has never seen Bucky flirt with someone like that, much less ask for their number.

"Oh, sure! Yeah let me just, shit, get a piece of paper." Steve replied. He walked backwards toward the counter and almost tripped over a chair in the process.

Bucky laughed at Steve's clumsiness. The blond haired man just made him feel so giddy inside and he loved it. He hadn't felt that way in a long time and the feeling was welcome.

Becca and him walked toward the counter after putting their shoes on so they could pay, and Bucky could get the paper with Steve's number on it. He looked at the slip of paper and smiled at the smiley face Steve drew.

"I'll see you around, pal." Bucky winked and walked out of the small store with a kick in his step.

\--

"Oh my god, James! That was perfect. You went from a shy little bunny to like, I don't know, a gorilla! It was hilarious." Becca cried and gave her brother slap on the back.

Bucky looked over at her with a dark eyebrow cocked. "Is that a fat joke?" He asked.

"No, you idiot. You have a six pack and I am in no place to call anyone fat." She laughed, pokinh 1st get stomach even though it was flat.

Bucky let out a sigh and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He wanted to text Steve already. Was that desperate? He hadn't been in a relationship in a while and he forgot all the "rules" that came with dating someone.

Becca looked over at him and let out a sigh. Bucky automatically knew it was aimed at him.

"You know you should wait at least three days to text someone you just got a number from." Becca said pointedly.

He mentally facepalmed.

\--

Bucky awoke the next morning to barking. The man sighed, rubbed his face and looked around his room. A strip of light was shining into his room making it somewhat bright in the otherwise dark room.

His dog was standing in the doorway barking up a storm. "Tricã, спокойное." Bucky muttered in Russian.

Tricã just came up to him, rubbing her wet nose against his cheek.

"Alright, come on девушка." He said, slipping on his house shoes and some sweats and a long sleeved shirt before going to let her outside.

It was fall currently so the leaves on the trees in his backyard were beginning to change colors. He thought they were beautiful.

Then he remembered something else that was also beautiful. After checking the back gate to make sure it was closed, he went back inside to grab his phone.

The time said 8:35 am. He has to be at work in a couple hours. He thought about what Becca said last night about not texting Steve...

Fuck it. He was going to text him. Bucky was sure Steve wasn't the type to even notice that kind of stuff.

"Hey :) are you busy tonight?" Bucky typed out.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, pressing the send button. The 'sent' noise sounded and he knew there was no going back now.

Bucky turned his ringer off and set his phone down, going to take a shower. He knew if he didn't get his mind off it he would be obsessing over his phone.

\--

"They should've titled the movie 'What's Eating Bucky Barnes.' What's wrong, dude?" Clint said with a concerned look on his face, leaning against the counter.

Bucky groaned in response, walking into his job. Why was it necessary for his friends to be able to read him so well.

Clint threw his hands up in defense. "Hey man I was just asking, don't feel obligated to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Natasha walked in with her hands on her hips.

At this point, Bucky knew he had to tell. Natasha would end up getting it out of him anyway and then inevitably telling Clint.

"I met a guy yesterday and texted him this morning and now I'm scared to see if he responded." He shrugged and sat at the table.

He worked at Stark Industries. Tony insisted all his employees live at his tower, but Bucky had his own way. However, Clint and Natasha do live there for reasons unknown to Bucky because honestly how can you live with Tony Stark.

"Buck, don't you know-"

"If you say I had to wait three days I will not hesitate to use this switchblade in my boot." He muttered giving Clint his best death stare at 10 in the morning.

"Jesus this guy must be fucking hot." The blonde muttered under his breath shaking his head.

"May I see?" Nat said innocently holding her perfectly manicure hand out to Bucky.

He dug in his back pocket and pulled out his smart phone. She took it from him and as soon as she clicked on the screen she smiled. Bucky knew that most likely than not, he had gotten a reply.

"Is this hot guy Steve Rogers?" She smirked and typed something into the phone.

Bucky's eyes widened and he reached to take the phone from his friends grasp. "No Nat please don't text him anything please." He whined chasing her with an outstretched hand.

"I'm not I swear!" Even thought he saw her typing something currently.

After chasing her for a few minutes, Bucky gave up and sat down on the arm of the couch in the Stark Tower's living room. She continued to type out stuff to Steve and he shook his head with a sigh. Hopefully she wasn't currently ruining his life.

"You're welcome." She sent him a devious smirk and walked over to where Clint was sitting.

The conversation read:

B: Hey :) are you busy tonight?  
S: Nope! Why, did you have something in mind? ',:-)  
B: Dinner and a movie?  
S: Sounds great!  
B: Awesome. We can talk about details after I get off from work at 430?  
S: Kay :-)

"Well thank you for giving me a date for tonight." He said exasperatedly.

Nat scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't see a problem?"

"What if I had plans!"

"Cancel them."

"Ugh." Bucky rolled his eyes and walked toward the elevator. "See you guys upstairs."

\--

As soon as the clock turned 4:30, Bucky was booking it out of there. Usually he'd take his time and say goodbye to his co-workers but not today.

He was really excited about seeing Steve. Bucky hadn't been on a date in a while and he felt like him and Steve would have a good time.

As soon as he got in his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed Steve's number. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve. Its Bucky aha."

"Oh hey, Buck! What's up?"

During work, though it technically wasn't allowed but oh well he was friends with his boss, he looked up different movies and times. He really wanted to see I, Tonya but only if Steve wanted to too.

"Well I looked up some movie times earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to see I, Tonya at 6:00?" He asked hesitantly into the phone.

"That sounds great. I've been wanting to see that movie. And we could get dinner afterwards?" Steve said questioningly. Bucky felt a smile form on his face.

"Yes! I mean, uh, sure yeah. I'll meet you at the theater at, let's say, 5:30?"

"Alright I'll see you then."

"Bye."

A dreamy sigh left Bucky's lips as he threw his phone in the passenger seat. He started his car and began his journey back to his house to get ready for his date.

\--

An hour later he was standing outside the movie theater waiting for Steve to show up. He had texted him saying he would be a little late because his boss wouldn't let him leave right away.

Bucky didn't care as long as the guy wasn't standing him up. But something in Bucky's brain assured him that Steve wasn't like that. He hardly knew the guy, but he had a nice aura.

Speaking of, Bucky looked up from checking the time on his phone to see Mr. Gorgeous walking toward him with a wide grin on his face.

He scanned the man, looking him up and down. He was wearing an extremely loose gray Henley that showed off his collarbones and the dog tags he was wearing. He also had on dark wash jeans and brown boots.

Was Bucky drooling?

The brunette quickly snapped his gaze back up to Steve's face. He had a little stubble, like he was too lazy to shave this morning. Bucky thought it made him that more attractive.

"Shit, you look amazing." Bucky said before he could stop himself.

He saw Steve's cheekbones turn pink in the light of the setting sun and his heart skipped a beat. Bucky really wanted to kiss him right now.

"Oh, thanks. You look great as well." He replied with a smile.

Steve went to open the door and let Bucky in first. He muttered a 'thank you' and stepped inside the movie theater.

The smell of popcorn and butter hit his nose and he realized how long it's been since he actually went to the movie theater.

Before he knew it, Steve was walking up to the man behind the computer screens and asking for two tickets.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Bucky insisted, trying to get his wallet out.

"I insist." Steve replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

Bucky just shook his head and let Steve pay for the movie. He decided that he would be the one to pay for dinner, then.

They skipped buying any snacks and just headed to the movie theater. They sat all the way at the top, because obviously that was the best place.

"So what do you think about Sebastian Stan?" Bucky asked with a smirk on his face.

Steve rested his chin on his hand and thought about his answer. "He's hot." Steve shrugged.

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. "Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yes. I think he's attractive." Steve replied. "He's okay, I guess. We kinda have the same face shape."

The lights in the movie theater went down as the movie started. Bucky looked over at Steve and saw him staring intently at the screen.

 _He thought the view was pretty, but I thought he was prettier_.

Wow. Shut up Bucky.

 

Throughout the movie they didn't really talk, obviously because it's a movie. But toward the end, Steve did the ol' yawn n' stretch. (It worked because Bucky's heart was beating out of his chest.)

He leaned into Steve's side and rested against his chest, even though there was a pesky armrest in the way. He felt Steve press a kiss to his hair and rest his cheek on his head.

This was the most comfortable Bucky had felt in a long time.

Soon, the movie was over and the credits rolled around. The lights turned back on and Bucky and Steve were standing up and stretching their bodies.

"So where do you wanna go for dinner?" Bucky asked as they walked out of the theater and into the lobby.

"How about pizza?" The blonde offered, pulling out his car keys.

"Pizza sounds absolutely amazing. You wanna go to that place around the corner? I think it's called Impellizeri's." Bucky asked holding the door open for him.

"Sure. I'll see you there, Buck." He replied walking to his car.

Bucky breathed in the cool night air, and wanted to scream. He felt like a school girl with a crush on the football player or something.

He shook his head and began walking to his car.

 

When he arrived at the pizza place, he saw Steve already sitting in a booth with a menu in hand. He caught Bucky's eye and waved a hand with that blinding smile on his face.

The place looked kind of fancy and seemed like it'd be expensive. But Bucky had been here before and knew it wasn't too bad. The smell of pizza made him realize just how hungry he was and he felt his stomach growling. He walked over to the booth Steve was in and sat across from him.

"Hey. You wanna just get an all meat pizza." Steve asked.

A smirk found its way into his face. "If that's what you want then sure, Stevie."

He nodded and blushed slightly at the nickname and took a sip of his water.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just got you a water. I hope you don't mind?" Steve said swirling his ice around with a nervous look on his face.

"Water is fine, don't worry." Bucky said with a laugh.

The conversation kind of stopped there and it was a little awkward. But soon the waitress came up and they ordered the pizza they wanted and then it seemed as if the conversation came naturally.

"I haven't really dated in a while so I'm kind of rusty at the getting to know you thing." Steve explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful smile.

Bucky just smirked in return. "Steve Rogers? Rusty? Nah."

The blonde nodded. "I know it's so hard to believe." He added with a laugh.

"Honestly, it's been a while for me too so we're in the same boat, pal." Bucky said, patting the hand that rested on the table.

Steve took a sip of his water and set it back down saying, "So you work at Stark Industries, right?"

Bucky internally cringed at the small talk. "Yes. I design tools and other things there and sometimes I build stuff."

"Damn. I just work on people's feet for a living." Steve said with a laugh and Bucky smiled in return.

"Hey man, to each his own. Wait a minute....do you have a foot fetish? Because..." Bucky trailed off as Steve choked on his water.

The blonde waved his hands in the air and people began to stare. "No no, God no I swear." He promised trying to recover from the coughing fit.

Bucky giggled in response. "I was just joking with you, Stevie. But Becca talked about you being an artist the other day..." He trailed off.

  "Oh yeah! Like I said it's not a career or anything...well, maybe it has the potential to be but I'm cool right now. I enjoy it as a hobby." Steve said. Bucky revelled in the way Steve's eyes lit up with he talked about something He liked.

  "I think that's really awesome. I'm not artistic at all, but I've always been a little jealous at the people who were." He offered a small smile and took a sip of his drink.

The waitress brought out their pizza shortly after that and they dug in. Bucky moaned at the first bite he took. It was delicious, but also scalding his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Holy shit, that's hot." He said dropping the slice of pizza back onto this plate. Bucky immediately reached for his cup of water afterward.

"Might wanna slow down there, Buck." Steve smirked looking up at him through his eyelashes. His hands were in his lap, patiently waiting for the pizza to cool down.

  Fuck.

"How can you be so calm? There's pizza in front of you!" Bucky exclaimed, blowing on his pizza frequently.

"I would rather enjoy the pizza when it's warm instead of hot so I don't burn my mouth." The blonde chuckled and blew on his slice as well.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Pretty boys and they're stupid patience."

Steve raised an eyebrow and set his elbow on the table, leaning his chin against it. "You callin' me a pretty boy?"

The brunette shrugged and looked off to the side. "I don't know, are you a pretty boy?" Bucky smiled at him and cocked his head to the side.

"I'd like to think I'm a pretty boy but not a pretty-boy." Steve shrugged and, deciding his pizza was at a good temperature, took a bite and chewed.

"I think you're a very pretty boy, Steve." Bucky laughed when Steve turned slightly red. He couldn't believe how easy it was to make him blush.

  Bucky grabbed the fake rose at the end of the table, leaned forward and stuck the flower in his ear. He grinned at Steve as he scowled at him.

"Haha, very funny Bucky." He playfully rolled his eyes and a smile returned to his lips. He put the rose back in its vase and went back to eating his pizza.

"This pizza is really good, though. We should come here more often." Bucky moaned at the taste of the pizza in his mouth.

Steve looked up at him again. "Are you saying you wanna go out with me again?"

At that, Bucky turned pink. He didn't mean it like that....okay maybe he did. But still this pizza was fucking awesome.

"Well yeah, if you'll have me." He teased and took a second slice.

The blonde looked at him fondly and shoved another bite into his mouth.

  "Do do you have an hobbies that you like to do?" Steve asked.

  Bucky thought on it for a little bit. "Not really I mostly just go to work and hang out with my friends. Oh, and I have a dog names Tricã." 

  Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Is it a girl or a boy?" 

  "Girl. Yeah, it's a Russian name. Oh yeah, I speak Russian by the way." Bucky noted.

  "Fuck that's awesome! I wish I could speak another language. I took a bit of French in high school but all I remember is how to say "I'm hungry."" Steve replied. Bucky tipped his head back and laughed at that.

 

  "So what kind of...artist stuff do you do? Like strictly painting or drawing or..." Bucky asked.

  "Mostly sketching but I also paint here and there when I have the time." The blonde grinned and Bucky felt his heart do a flip.

He looked down at Steve's hands. One was resting on the table and the other was wrapped around his glass. Bucky felt a lump in his throat as he looked at those long artist fingers. He also had very manicured nails, which wasn't surprising.

He cleared his throat and began talking again. "Paint me like one of your french girls." Bucky laid his head on his hand and batted his eyelashes.

Steve let out a laugh. "You can be my muse one day."

\--

They were both walking out of the restaurant with a melancholy weight in their hearts. Neither man wanted the date to come to an end. 

"I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for inviting me out." Steve stated with a small smile on his face.

Bucky nodded in return, but he wanted to say something else, do something. 

"Goodnight, Buck."

"W-wait Steve," he said putting a hand in his shoulder and turning him around.

The brunette didn't realize how close they were until Steve was already leaning in. Becca's voice was in his head yelling at him for kissing on the first date but who the fuck cares. It's 2018 and they were like 30 something year old men.

Steve pressed his lips against Bucky's and basked in the other man's warmness. Bucky placed his hands on Steve's waist and the taller of the two placed his cupping Bucky's face.

Bucky welcomed the feeling of stubble rubbing against his face. The kiss was slow, not rushed or heated.

Minutes later, Steve pulled back and cleared his throat. He moved his hands to rest on Bucky's waist and the brunettes arms were placed around his neck.

"I'd really like to see you again." Bucky stated, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.

The blonde grinned in response, rubbing circles into Bucky's hips. "Likewise." He noted.

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw here's the rough Russian translations: 
> 
> спокойное - be quiet (bc he's talking to his dog)
> 
> девушка - girl
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr maybe?? Come pm me with some stucky feels of ya want @cobwebsayings (idk how to link on here)


End file.
